Catch Me, When I Fall
by Lemon Zinger
Summary: Hundred-word drabbles all revolving around falling and catching. The title came from an Evanescence lyric. Any of these ideas are open for adoption if you want to use them in a story.
1. Chapter 1

Catch Me, When I Fall

Summary: Hundred-word drabbles with lots of angst. The title came from an Evanescence lyric. Any of these ideas are open for adoption if you want to use them in a story.

* * *

"Watson?" Holmes called as he opened the door to the sitting room.

"Welcome back." I said, hiding my agitation that he was back so late. I turned and to my horror was confronted by the bleeding and shaking form of my friend. He swayed and I was up in an instant, catching him as he fell.

"Good God Holmes! What happened?"

"Thugs… too many…" Holmes gasped, clinging to my shoulder as I helped him to his room.

This was not the first scare, nor would it be the last. I fetched my bag, prepared to stay with him all night.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a busy day, with many people walking the streets of London. It had been my idea to walk back to our rooms, but now I regretted it because Watson was falling behind.

I looked back, frowning. "Should I call a cab?" I asked, ignoring how the question might embarrass him.

"No, I-" Watson stumbled, and I was quick to throw an arm around him. I gave him a pointed look. When he didn't say anything, I hailed a cab. One pulled up alongside the curb and I helped him in. I refused to let Watson pay the fare.


	3. Chapter 3

I followed Holmes and Watson, trying to ignore the shivers running down my spine.

"Lestrade, keep up!" Holmes called. We were in the middle of a case, and he was eager to get home and check one of his theories.

Watson turned around, eyeing me skeptically. "Are you well Lestrade? Should we walk slower?"

"I can… make it." I said, breathing heavily.

I was mistaken. A wave of dizziness hit me and I staggered. Watson was at my side, feeling my brow. After being in the grips of a fever for three days, I awoke with Watson at my side.


	4. Chapter 4

I entered the front door, as Mrs. Hudson going up the stairs with a tray of food. I went to remove my soaking wet boots and suddenly heard a startled gasp from our landlady. I jumped towards the stairs as she tipped backwards.

"Oof!" I grunted as I caught her, the tray she was carrying splattered tea all over us. "Are you all right?"

"I… I think so. Oh Mr. Holmes, Thank you!" She said, regaining her feet.

"Is everything all right down there?" Called Watson, he was standing at the top of the stairs. He caught sight of us and I saw him trying to hold back a smile.

"Perfectly fine." I said, going to remove my other boot.


	5. Chapter 5

I frowned as ruffians surrounded us, blocking our escape. Holmes and I stood back to back as one stepped forward and swung at me. I ducked and jabbed at his stomach, hitting his ribs.

I realized Holmes and I were becoming separated and tried to look for him, but my opponent was coming at me with his fists raised. I couldn't dodge fast enough and he hit my shoulder. Loosing my balance I started to reel backwards

Then I felt arms stop me and push me back to my feet.

"Thanks." I said, but Holmes was back in the fray.

**Anyone with ideas for drabbles let me know. I'm running out of them. **


	6. Chapter 6

Holmes was pacing back and forth in rage.

I didn't try to placate him. He was far too irate to listen to me. I jumped as he brought his fist down on the table with a thud. I heard his soft gasp of pain and stood up.

"It's nothing." He snarled at me. I backed away and he resumed pacing. Suddenly Holmes tripped on some books. I was able to catch him before he landed face-first on the floor, but I couldn't stop from laughing.

To my relief, he let go of his mounting frustration and began to laugh too.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the work of a moment to pick the lock, though I paused to listen carefully before swinging the door open. We moved to go inside, when Watson suddenly fell against my back with a muffled 'Oof!'

I turned quickly to help him regain his balance and looked at him curiously. He pointed to the last step and shrugged apologetically.

I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Watch your step." I cautioned him in a whisper. I smiled to show him I was not annoyed, merely concerned, and we hurried to find the papers that would incriminate Seymour.


	8. Chapter 8

Mycroft received us in the Stranger Room of the Diogenes Club. Both eyebrows went up when he saw Holmes.

"Been fighting again Sherlock?" He asked, taking in the black eye adorning my companion's face.

"No." He replied. He looked at me, seeking permission to explain himself. I nodded, allowing him to inform Mycroft that Holmes had been injured when I had knocked him with my elbow when he tried to prevent me from falling back down the steps.

He didn't tell about my apologies and his insistence that it was worth a wound to get me back on my feet.


	9. Chapter 9

Holmes was at his violin again and I hadn't minded for the first hour, but now as the sullen tune stretched into a two-hour long dirge, I grew a little annoyed.

"Holmes, please, something different?" I asked, looking up at him as he paced the floor in front of my chair.

Holmes smiled. "I am sorry my dear fellow." To my relief Holmes launched into one of my favorites.

I was unprepared for him tripping (our sitting room was in chaos again). I was happy to break his fall though as he landed on top of me on the chair.


	10. Chapter 10

Mycroft was with us on a case and was lagging behind as Holmes, fired with energy, moved quickly down an alleyway. I tried to stay in between and watch both Holmes in the lead, and the elder brother behind. What I didn't notice was the leg of a beggar sticking out in front of me.

I reeled backwards, trying not to fall on the man, but in an instant felt hands support my back and help me regain my balance. I looked back and smiled gratefully at Mycroft.

"Hurry up!" Called Holmes, who was looking back at us with impatience.

**I wanted a little Mycroft/Watson moment.**


	11. Chapter 11

I shouted at our visitor to come in from underneath a mountain of papers. I heard Watson greet Lestrade, but did not look up. He walked over to face me, standing between Watson and I.

"Holmes what on earth are you looking for?" He asked.

I rose to face him, but my foot slipped and I fell onto Lestrade, who fell backwards onto Watson. We all ended up on the floor, tangled on top of one another.

"Holmes?" Watson's voice was strained.

"Hm?" I hummed in response while trying to rise.

"Clean up. Now!" Watson and Lestrade told me firmly.


	12. Chapter 12

Holmes was at his experiments again when he called me over to see the results. I went over to watch when suddenly, he tried to move his foot, but it had become tangled in the fishing net he had under the table for heaven knows what purpose.

He started to fall backwards and I quickly caught him, but the beaker he had been carrying splattered all over him and I.

"Holmes, what was that?" I asked warily, wondering if we were in danger from the chemical.

"Don't worry Watson, it's not a very acidic liquid at all." He assured me.


	13. Chapter 13

The angry mob pressed tightly about us as we made our way through the packed square. It was hard to hear and I struggled to keep up with my companion.

Holmes continued to move gallantly onward and finally he shoved the wrong man.

"Just who do you think you are?" A bulky man with a german accent asked.

Holmes paused. "We need to get through. Now kindly move aside."

The resulting punch caught Holmes under the arm he'd thrown up to protect his face and he was thrown off his feet into my waiting arms.

"You are incorrigible." I hissed.


	14. Chapter 14

He sneezed for what was probably the hundredth time in an hour. "This," another sneeze, "is ridiculous."

"Isn't there something else you can take?" I asked.

He shook his head miserably and got up for another tissue. I beat him to it and had him sit.

"Thanks Holmes." He murmured, blowing his nose. "These allergies are terrible this year."

"Is there anything else I can – " Before I could finish my statement I found myself falling forward and ended up in his lap. He happened to sneeze right at that moment and I felt a shower of saliva.

"Sorry Holmes!"


	15. Chapter 15

I stood fast, ready to die. I had caught them, now they had caught me. Now as one of them fired I heard the shot, but felt nothing as a blur moved in front to cover me.

I managed to catch him as he fell back and the thugs all turned to flee.

"Lestrade? What are you doing here?" I asked, desperately looking for the wound.

He began to cough, and even in the dim lamplight I could see blood on his lips. I found the wound, and wish I could will it away. He was dying in my arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Holmes continued to retell yet another case I had missed. I wanted so badly to be in on them all that missing the last four was beginning to irk me.

"Holmes, can you wire me when you're next engaged?" I asked, cutting him off.

He glanced over, annoyed at the interruption. "Of course. You've just been busy lately too."

I knew he was right. Winters brought many new patients.

In a moment though, it wouldn't matter for I wouldn't be able to help clients or patients with a severely bruised coccyx I garnered from slipping and falling on some ice.


	17. Chapter 17

Watson chuckled silently as he mingled with the crowd. Holmes's looked very nervous as he paused before walking the tightrope. He had been in costume while he investigated into a circus that was under suspicion, Now it was perform or lose his disguise.

Watson gave him a little nod of encouragement. Holmes only frowned.

One step, another… Holmes was inching along. He wobbled terribly and Watson winced as the expected happened, and Holmes tumbled down to the ground.

But he was quickly at his friend's side in a no-nonsense manner to assess the injuries, saving the laughing for the retelling.

* * *

Dedicated to Falconer54 who leant the idea.


End file.
